Pepper Ann lost episode : Pepper Ann's Suicide
I can't forget what i saw, i couldn't get it out of my head for weeks. Let me explain, i am huge fan of the Show pepper ann, it was my favorite show. Every Saturday morning at Eight, i sit infront of the Tv with a bowl of cereal watching the Saturday morning cartoons on Toon disney. Ever since the show ended, they do reruns of all the episodes of Pepper ann and i loved it. For those of you who don't know what pepper ann is, It's a show that ran through 1997 through 2000. It's about a girl named pepper ann going through crazy shenagains. The year was now 2019 And I'm in Highschool. When i got home, i set my bag next to the door and i flopped on the couch and i grabbed the remote to see if there was anything on tv. I stopped on disney channel to see that there was a special episode of pepper ann coming on in 30 minutes. I was suprised, was the creator planning this? I was happy to see my favorite show making a comeback. I sat back on the couch as the episode started, the intro started out as usual then it faded to black. The title read " Pepper Ann's Suicide ", i was confused but countinued to watch. It started out with pepper ann walking to school With Nicky and milo, as they went in, Pepper ann saw her crush and the coolest guy in the school, Craig bean. She was about to walk up to him but stopped seeing a girl hug his arm. Pepper ann: who.. is That? Nicky looks in pepper Ann's direction then smiles at the girl Nicky: Have you not met her yet? That's belle, Craig's girlfriend. Pepper Ann's heart shatters Pepper ann: His.. Girlfriend?.. Milo: She's the sweetest girl, she's the talk of the school Pepper ann realized that she was crushing on a guy who has a girlfriend Then sees Craig and the girl walk up to the trio Craig: Hey pearson, Have you met my girlfriend ? Pepper ann looks at bell and studies her features. Belle had long red hair, green eyes, fair skin with freckles on both cheeks, a denim jacket,teal dress and black flats. Pepper ann: It's.. my pleasure.. Pepper ann was too heartbroken to speak then ran off. Nicky: Pepper ann! Milo: P.A Wait! But it was too late. Pepper ann ran back home crying. She couldn't belive that craig bean, her long time crush had a girlfriend. She ran into her house and went up to her room throwing her bag in the process. She sees a knife on her nightstand and picks it up. She heard voices in her head telling her to do it over and over. Voice #1 : Do it Voice #2: Kill yourself A tear rolled down pepper Ann's cheek and brought the knife to her neck and slits her throat letting blood spill out then in matter of seconds, pepper Ann's lifeless body falls down on the floor with the knife still in hand and the episode ends with the screen Faded to black. I couldn't belive it.. pepper ann killed herself.. i looked up to see what the hell that episode was but there was no results so i thought it be best to call disney for answers. When i called them, the person told me that it was an unreleased episode that was made in 1999 but got banned for being to graphic but somehow, someone released it to the public. It was stuck in my head, i tried to tell my parents but they didn't belive me and they got me into therapy. That memory was still in my head. If you ever see the episode, please, don't watch it, i don't want anyone else having it stuck in your heads